The instant invention relates to an open-end spinning element with a housing in the interior of which a driven opener roller is installed, as well as with a fiber feeding channel extending from the housing to the spinning element. The fiber feeding channel consisting of two channel parts of which the first channel part consists of an insert piece located in a recess of the housing and the second channel part is movable relative to the first channel part and can be aligned flush with the same.
Such a design is generally known, e.g. through the rotor spinning machine model RU11 of Schubert & Salzer Maschinenfabrik Aktiengesellschaft. The insert piece which receives the first channel part is here glued into a recess of the opener roller housing. In this manner, this channel part always assumed an optimal position relative to the opener roller housing in which becoming caught between housing and channel part is safely avoided. As a rule the entire opener roller housing is replaced in case of wear, since it is extremely difficult, and possible only after removing the housing from the spinning station by means of special devices and tools, to loosen the channel part by heating it so that the glue may become loose. Cleaning of the housing recess in which a new channel part is to be inserted is then necessary. And finally the danger exists that when a new channel part is inserted, glue enters the area through which the fibers pass later on in the spinning process. In a spinning plant the necessary shop conditions for this do not normally exist, so that a replacement of the channel part by the customer is, as a rule, out of the question, practically rendering moot the question of replaceability.